


Soft Kisses On a Summer's Breeze

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Kissing Prompts, Lust, M/M, Resentment, Siblings, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Written for the prompt: drunk kiss
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Soft Kisses On a Summer's Breeze

Loki leans against his balcony, gazing down at Asgard below. The night is fair and the air pleasing. He could go down to the tavern. He could find someone whose company isn’t entirely dull, someone to laugh at his jokes and smile at his wit. It’s tempting.

He stays where he is.

If he waits long enough, Thor will come.

Loki knows the pattern of this by now, even if Thor never wants to address it in the morning light. Never wants to admit that he came drunk or aroused or battleworn to his brother’s chamber and climbed into his bed, but he has done all those things whether he admits it or not. Loki keeps a tally, after all.

He keeps track because it his nature to hold on to information until it becomes useful. And it will become useful in time. He has no doubt of that.

There’s the sound of boots in the corridor outside.

Loki leans upon the balcony and waits.

The softest brush of a hand, as though Thor considers knocking, and then he pushes the door open without doing so. So expectant of his welcome. He’s never been turned away a day in his life, Loki supposes. There are times he’s thought of doing so. Nights it would have been extremely satisfying to slam the door in his brother’s face and let him sulk and whine away until he’s nothing to show for his efforts but an empty bottle and a disappointed cock.

But he never does. For this is the part that Loki doesn’t like to think about, and doesn’t often. He has admitted it and now it never has to be spoken of again. For what good does it do, for Thor to know he longs for these nights? That he hopes for them even though he knows it does him no good to indulge them. They will not help in his quest for acknowledgement, to seen for the king he should be.

Yet all the same, there is nothing so wonderful as the brief moments when he is held in Thor’s arms and Thor looks at him, truly looks at him, with those eyes and says, “What’re you waiting for?”

Those are the moments Loki lives for, if he’s honest with himself, and he’s only honest with himself when it suits him to be.

* * *

Tonight, it doesn’t suit him. He wants to be fucked, pure and simple. He wants Thor’s cock, and he doesn’t care if his brother is particularly affectionately inclined or not. Perhaps it will suit Loki, if he’s otherwise.

He waits as he listens to Thor’s footsteps crossing the room, heading for him.

And then, instead of Thor’s arms slipping behind him, Thor’s beard nuzzling into his neck, Thor’s cock rubbing seductively against his ass, he hears a thump and a groan.

“Fuck me, I’m tired.”

Loki turns to see Thor lying on his back on the bed, eyes closed. He’s only clad in his loose woolen trousers and boots. His shirt is already on the floor. Hair still half in a ponytail, half loose over his shoulders.

Loki crosses his arms and just stares at him in disbelief.

Thor fumbles a hand towards his groin, half-heartedly tugging at his laces. “Come here and ride my cock.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “Can you even get it hard for that?” He needs a drink to deal with this. Thor's half a dozen ahead of him at least by the looks of him.

He leaves the balcony and heads for the decanter of wine standing on the table.

“How can you ask me that?” Thor murmurs. “I’m always hard.”

“Well,” Loki considers that as he pours himself a goblet of wine. “That’s mostly true enough.” He turns around and leans against the table, surveying Thor.

Thor props himself up on one elbow, the other hand finally getting his trousers open enough to stick his hand down on them.

He grins at Loki. “Come on, you know you want it.”

Loki takes a long sip of wine.

“Loki.” Thor coaxes, stroking himself. “Come on.”

“Show it to me.” Loki commands.

Thor snorts, but to Loki’s satisfaction, he draws the full length of his cock out, letting it parade itself in front of him.

He gives Loki a grin. “Well?”

It’s certainly hard enough. Loki’s almost annoyed by that, even though he wants this.

With a sigh he takes another sip of wine and crosses the room to the bed.

He watches Thor lean back, still lazily stroking his cock as he watches Loki back.

“Take off your clothes.”

“Say please.” Loki counters.

He takes another sip of wine, wondering what it would be like if he went to Thor’s room one night. Would he have a welcome? Or would the door be shut in his face. He takes a final sip of wine and sets the goblet on the floor.

“Please.” Thor says thickly. His tongue darts out to wet his lower lip as he fists his cock. “Please, brother.”

Slowly Loki removes his robe, letting it slip down to the floor in a puddle of green and black. Next he pushes his trousers down and lets them join the robe. Naked he stands before his brother, his eyes devouring Thor’s cock.

Thor gives himself a last stroke and takes his hand away. He waits, in open invitation.

Loki goes to the side table and reaches for the oil he keeps there. He knows Thor likes to watch him do this. He knows the satisfaction Thor holds in knowing Loki prepares himself simply for Thor.

He braces one leg on the bed as he dips his fingers in the oil.

Thor turns on his side, watching with avid interest as Loki’s oiled fingers slide between his thighs. There’s the faintest murmur of something crossing his lips.

Loki glances up but Thor doesn’t speak, merely returns to lying on his back, waiting.

At last Loki climbs astride him, balancing on his knees as he reaches for Thor’s cock.

Thor’s hands steady his hips and Loki braces himself for what he knows is coming. The first thrust of Thor’s cock inside him makes him cry out. Thor’s hips pump upward again and Loki gasps. How is he always so good, even when drunk? It’s not fair. But then he’d expect nothing less from a son of Asgard.

He rocks forward, biting his lip as he sinks further on Thor’s cock.

It’s Thor’s turn to groan now as Loki rides him. Thor’s turn to pant and gasp with every motion of their joined bodies. Thor’s chest covered in fine golden sweat that Loki longs to lick from his skin.

He leans backward, panting as he slows his pace, teasing Thor with his body as he always teases Thor. As he always will tease Thor. It’s simply the way of things. Loki’s not sure it would ever work otherwise between them.

Thor’s hands smooth upward over his thighs, to his belly, reaching for Loki’s cock.

Loki moans again as Thor strokes him slow and deliberately, drawing Loki’s release forth with his hands.

When he comes, Loki watches half in a daze as it spills across Thor’s belly and chest. He feels Thor’s cock speed up its thrusts inside him and leans forward, resting his hands on Thor’s chest, fingers sliding through his own mess, as Thor comes inside him.

* * *

Afterwards he slides off Thor’s cock, still annoyingly large even spent, and cleans himself off.

“Throw that cloth to me.” Thor mumbles, eyes closed, already half asleep.

Loki’s earlier irritation comes surging back. He throws the cloth with careful precision and it hits Thor in the face.

“Ow.” Thor half sits up, cloth sliding down his chest. “What was that for?” He swipes halfheartedly at his chest before tossing it to the floor and sinking back down upon the bed.

“You can go now.” Loki say. Abruptly weary of the way Thor always expects and takes and never asks.

“I can’t sleep here tonight?” Thor looks at him in surprised bewilderment. He rolls over and half sits up. “Loki, what’s the matter?”

“What’s the matter?” Loki eyes him. And then, why not? Why not speak? It’s not as though Thor will remember anyway. “You never see it, do you? You always just want a fuck, and when you’ve had that, you want to sleep, and when you wake you’ll want meat, and when your head clears, you’ll want more ale. And nothing more. And then the whole cycle will begin again.” He picks up his goblet and drains it.

Then he walks over to the pitcher and refills it.

When he looks back, Thor’s still sitting there, hands resting on the bed as he ponders Loki’s words. At last he speaks, raising his head to look at Loki.

“You think I don’t want you?” Thor raises one eyebrow. “Why do you think I’m here?”

“I think you’re too lazy to go find someone you’d actually have to woo before fucking.” Loki sneers at him.

Perhaps it’s unfair. Perhaps it isn’t. He doesn’t particularly care.

He takes the goblet and the pitcher back over to the bed. Setting them on the table, he half turns when Thor’s hand closes on his wrist.

Loki looks at him.

“Listen to me.” Thor says.

Loki lets himself be drawn down on the bed beside him.

Thor smooths his hand over his hair, collecting his thoughts as he looks down at his hand holding Loki’s wrist. And then to Loki’s surprise, he lifts his hand and brings it to his lips.

Thor’s kiss burns his skin and leaves Loki staring at him.

“I may not have your silver tongue, brother.” Thor murmurs. “But never doubt my desire for you.” He leans in, mouth seeking Loki’s in a slow, heated entreaty.

Loki surrenders, his arms around Thor’s neck before he’s aware of their movement. Thor lays them down, still kissing Loki as he reaches for the coverlet, drawing it over both of them.

He draws back a moment, and then sighs as his face presses into the pillow. “There.”

He’s still drunk. Loki knows that. All the same, he can’t resist reaching out to trace the curve of Thor’s face before he joins him in slumber.


End file.
